xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
The Raven is a pulse-engine fighter aircraft used as the standard Interceptor by XCOM in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It is the predecessor of the Firestorm. Procurement and Maintenance At the beginning of the game, you start with two of these aircraft in the Hangar based in your home continent (technically at XCOM headquarters). Additional and replacement Ravens can purchased for each continent through the Hangar. Procurement Cost: * Maintenance Cost: * every month (*) These costs can be reduced by half with the Air and Space bonus. Tactical Info *Heavily modified and augmented fast attack fighter *Avionics, tracking and engines have all received substantial boosts *Armor and frame durability will be a major issue when engaging any but the smallest UFOs *However, two Ravens armed with Avalanche Missiles are capable of shooting down an Abductor, though just barely, both will sustain heavy damage. *Despite all this, the Earth's atmosphere is the Interceptor's best defense Trivia *Pulse detonation engines are air-breathing engines that, unlike most pulse jets, rely on supersonic combustion (detonation) of the air-fuel mix. They are not directly related to ''nuclear'' pulse detonation engines . However, the Raven also has visible air compressor turbine blades in its two inner engines, which suggests a more conventional turbojet or turbofan engine. However, while compressor spools are generally considered unnecessary weight and complexity for engines employing pulse detonation, they are not strictly mutually exclusive with such engines. **It could also be possible that the Raven uses a combination Turbofan-Pulse Detonation Engine as shown here. This would explain the compressor turbine blades in it's two inner engines quite easily since it would be a hybrid of two different engines. *The Raven uses a catapult for launch from X-COM headquarters, which appears to be a linear induction electromagnetic catapult. Launches from airbases that are constructed on continents abroad from the HQ are not seen directly, but are likely to use a similar mechanism. *It also is a tiltwing aircraft, as seen when selected in the Hangar. Its outer wing, along with the wing-mounted engines, tilts almost 90 degrees upwards, providing vertical lift. This suggests the Raven is capable of vertical landing, like the Skyranger and Firestorms; however, while they are traditional Vertical Take-Off and Landing craft, the Raven is only capable of vertical launch with catapult assistance, which would probably make it a Short Take-Off and Vertical Landing aircraft outside XCOM's underground bases. *A poster identifying its designation as the XFS-105 can be seen in the bar section of the base on a roof beam above the pool table, by looking very closely in 'ant farm' view. *During the Introduction Cutscene of the Faceless in XCOM 2 a small model of the Raven is lying on the ground. Another one is visible in the Commander's Quarters aboard the Avenger. Along with the presence of crashed Ravens in the Tactical Legacy Pack, This suggests that the original generation of XCOM survived long enough to engage the aliens in the sky for a short time. Gallery Concept_-_Raven.jpg|Concept art XEU Interceptors at base.jpg|Raven parked in the Hangar XCOM(EU)_Raven_LaunchPrep.jpg|A Raven prepares for launch XCOM(EU)_Raven_Launching.jpg|A Raven ignites its engines as it is brought into launch position Category:Aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:XCOM aircraft (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)